Meant To Be
by OcCoS
Summary: *COMPLETED*The daughter of Aragorn and Arwen falls in love with the prince of Mirkwood. Will her parents approve? Does Legolas feel the same? Find out in this tale of adventure and romance.
1. Prologue

Title: Meant To Be  
  
Author/E-mail: Larien Ancalimë ShireBabi@aol.com  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Tinylia  
  
Genre: Action/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Tinylia is the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen. She grows up in Rivendell and becomes very close with Legolas. The two of them love each other as brother and sister and treat each other the way brothers and sisters do. Legolas stays with them in Rivendell until Tinylia is 11 years old and then is called back home by his father, Lord Thranduil. He stays in Mirkwood for 7 years when he finally returns to Rivendell to reunite with his old friends and sees Tinylia as a beautiful young woman.  
  
Disclaimers: All places and peoples of Middle-Earth are not mine, they are respectively Tolkien's. Tinylia, however, is mine.  
  
Warnings: some swearing here-and-there.  
  
Author's Notes: I would just like to say that I truly appreciate all of the feedback I have been getting from all of my readers. It helps me out a lot. I would also like to thank Marie for giving me the opportunity to post my fiction on here. I finally have some people to read my work!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
The laughter of a beautiful baby girl was heard throughout the palace in Rivendell as Aragorn tickled his daughter's tiny feet. She smiled at him and grabbed his fingers trying to place one in her mouth to chew on. He chuckled to himself and picked her up making her laugh more. Arwen entered their bedroom and smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter.  
  
"How is my darling, Tinylia?" she asked after giving Aragorn a light kiss on the cheek. She gently ran her fingers through Tinylia's short light brown hair and smiled at her.  
  
"She's very playful today. She hasn't stopped moving since she awoke this morning." Aragorn said before burying his face into Tinylia's small neck. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "I can not wait for Legolas to arrive. I am sure she will love him."  
  
"Yes, I believe they will bond very well." Arwen said standing in front of Aragorn and taking his hand. She squeezed it gently and smiled at him.  
  
The two of them took Tinylia to the main hall of the palace and waited for Legolas to arrive. Arwen held the baby and hummed to her as the main doors finally opened. Aragorn immediately stood when he saw the blonde elf he was waiting for.  
  
"Legolas! It's wonderful to see you again." Aragorn said giving Legolas a warm hug. Aragorn placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and smiled warmly.  
  
"Legolas, I am glad to see you also." Arwen said placing her hand on Legolas' cheek as he did the same.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you both, and the little one as well." Legolas said looking at the baby before him. He smiled at her as she took his finger and held it tightly. "What have you named this beautiful child?"  
  
"Her name is Tinylia." Arwen said caressing her daughter's cheek. Tinylia's eyes began to get heavy as her mother did this. She yawned almost silently and buried her face into her mother's soft gown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But mother! I am supposed to go to the training yard for my practice with Legolas!" Tinylia yelled to her mother. She stood in her bedroom doorway with an angry look in her eyes.  
  
"Tinylia, I have already informed you that Legolas will be attending the celebration also, he told me personally." Arwen said laying a gown on Tinylia's bed.  
  
"Well he never informed me! I would much rather practice archery than go to this celebration." Tinylia said stubbornly, even though it was a celebration of her birthday.  
  
"Please, my dear, dress yourself. I will be waiting outside, call me when you are ready." Arwen said this and then shut the door leaving Tinylia on the other side.  
  
Tinylia had never liked her birthday. Her mother and father would always plan an enormous celebration and she would be the center of it all, which she loathed. Today was her 11th birthday and she had had enough, but of course, her mother insisted. At least Legolas would be there, he always brought a smile to her young face.  
  
She quickly dressed into the gown her mother had prepared for her and stepped in front of the mirror. She smoothed the white, silky fabric and smiled to herself. "Well at least I look half-decent."  
  
"Tinylia, are you ready?!" she heard her mother call. "Yes mother! You may come in now!"  
  
"Oh Tinylia, you look lovely. Now to make the appearance complete, your hair." Arwen said entering the room and then taking her daughter's hand and seating her in front of her dresser.  
  
Arwen brushed Tinylia's light brown hair slowly and gently. She took a few pieces of hair around her daughter's hair and braided each one separately. The rest of her hair lay perfectly straight to the middle of her back.  
  
"There. Are you pleased?" Arwen asked setting the silver brush back on the table. "Yes, mother. It looks wonderful."  
  
Arwen smiled at Tinylia and gave her a hug. Tinylia hugged her mother back and smiled also. She was about to speak when there was an abrupt knock her door.  
  
"May I come in?" Tinylia jumped up and ran to the door when she heard the voice of her father. He had been in Gondor for the past month; after all, he was the king and needed to rule his city.  
  
"Father!" Tinylia yelled after she opened the door. "I have missed you greatly. How is everything in the White City?"  
  
"Everything is fine. But more importantly, how is my beautiful daughter?" Aragorn asked giving her a warm hug.  
  
"I'm wonderful, father. And even better now that you are home." She said hugging her father tightly. "And I took care of mother, like you asked of me."  
  
Aragorn smiled and looked up at his wife. "Arwen, my love." He walked to her and took her hands in his.  
  
"Aragorn.I have missed you." She said before kissing him tenderly. Aragorn returned her kiss and smiled happy to be with his family again.  
  
"Ehem.could you please "show your love" somewhere else?" Tinylia asked, teasing her parents. They both looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Well, are we all ready to go downstairs and attend the celebration?" Aragorn asked holding Arwen's hand and taking Tinylia's in the other. They both nodded and let Aragorn lead the way.  
  
As they walked down the long hallway to the stairwell, Tinylia began to get rather nervous. She had never had this feeling before and she wondered why she was experiencing it. In the back of her mind she felt that something was going to happen, she didn't know whether it was going to be good or bad, she just.knew. Her breathing began to get a bit faster as she worried herself more. Aragorn noticed this and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and felt better when she saw his loving smile.  
  
"Do not worry, Tinylia, its nothing different than the years before. You are just a year older now." Her father said trying to calm her. Tinylia nodded in agreement and prepared to descend the stairs. 


	2. A Reunion

Title: Meant To Be  
  
Author/E-mail: Larien Ancalimë ShireBabi@aol.com  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Tinylia  
  
Genre: Action/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Tinylia is the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen. She grows up in Rivendell and becomes very close with Legolas. The two of them love each other as brother and sister and treat each other the way brothers and sisters do. Legolas stays with them in Rivendell until Tinylia is 11 years old and then is called back home by his father, Lord Thranduil. He stays in Mirkwood for 7 years when he finally returns to Rivendell to reunite with his old friends and sees Tinylia as a beautiful young woman.  
  
Disclaimers: All places and peoples of Middle-Earth are not mine, they are respectively Tolkien's. Tinylia, however, is mine.  
  
Warnings: some swearing here-and-there.  
  
Author's Notes: I would just like to say that I truly appreciate all of the feedback I have been getting from all of my readers. It helps me out a lot. I would also like to thank Marie for giving me the opportunity to post my fiction on here. I finally have some people to read my work!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Several years had passed since the Prince of Mirkwood left Rivendell to tend to his father. Lord Thranduil was preparing to send some of the woodland elves to the Grey Havens, Legolas being his top priority. It was hard for him to make the decision but he knew it was a must. What he did not know, was that Legolas had other plans in mind. He had promised to return to Tinylia in Rivendell once his father no longer needed him. And now, that time had finally come.  
  
"Father, I know you wish of me to travel to the Grey Havens. That is a place I desire to go to in my life but now is not the time. I have made a promise to a very dear friend of mine that I would return to Rivendell. It has been 7 long years and I know she awaits my return." Legolas said walking in the woods with his father.  
  
"I understand.though I prefer you journey to the Grey Havens. The time of the elves will soon be at an end, I do not know how much longer we have. But, as you wish, I give you my permission to travel to Rivendell once again." Thranduil said turning to his son.  
  
"Thank you, Father. This means very much to me and the one I long to see. I will return to you when the time has come for us to pass. Namárië." Legolas gave his father one last hug and turned to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tinylia had grown into a beautiful young woman in the years that Legolas was gone. She made a few elf friends and met with them daily for their own little archery competitions. She was very good for being of the mortal race, and the others admired that about her. Aragorn taught her the skill of the sword and even let her practice a few times with the great Anduril. Arwen and Tinylia would sing together when they had their daily walks among the elven city. Their beautiful voices echoed throughout Rivendell, which others loved to hear. But life was still hard for Tinylia at times, she loved her father and wanted to be with him as much as she could but did not want to leave Rivendell to travel to Gondor, for she feared Legolas would come and go if she was not there. She wished to see him again; she missed their archery lessons and the warmth of his smile. What she did not know was that her wish would come true sooner than she thought.  
  
Tinylia was just finishing up her archery competition with her friends, she had won again. After she was sure everyone had gone, she placed another arrow on her bow. She enjoyed practicing alone, the sound of the arrow flying through the air and then hitting the target. After she shot a few arrows, she retrieved them and placed them back in her quiver. She was beginning to learn to use daggers and thought that would need more practice than her archery. Just as she was about to throw a dagger at the target, her mother interrupted her.  
  
"Tinylia? Where are y- oh, there you are. I need you to come back to the palace with me immediately. There is something very important I need to speak to you about." Arwen said picking up Tinylia's quiver and then grabbing her daughter's hand.  
  
"Why can't we speak of it here? There is no one around, everyone has gone." Tinylia said grabbing her bow and following her mother.  
  
"You never know who could be watching. You know how elves can sneak about. You've picked up that skill yourself; I'd say you were an elf if I did not know you." Her mother said pulling her daughter up the steps and into the main hall.  
  
"Alright, Mother. As you wish. What is this all about anyways?" Tinylia asked becoming very curious about the matter her mother was speaking of.  
  
"Just go into your chamber, I'll be there in a moment." Arwen motioned for Tinylia to go down the hall and then turned into the den.  
  
Tinylia did as she was told and walked slowly down the hall. As she passed a mirror that hung on the wall, she noticed a patch of dirt on her light blue trousers. She rubbed it but quickly gave up when it would not brush off. She walked a bit further down the hall and stopped in front of her door.  
  
"I don't remember closing the door when I left this morn." She said looking at it confused.  
  
She slowly turned the handle and then cautiously stepped inside. She had the feeling someone, or something, was inside her chamber. What it was, she did not know. She walked slowly to her bed and placed her bow on top of it. She looked around the room and stopped on a figure that was standing outside on her balcony.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in my chamber?" she asked stepping warily towards the figure which quickly turned around after hearing her voice.  
  
"Aiya (hello), Tinylia." The mysterious person said. "Do you not remember who I am?"  
  
Tinylia's eyes lit up when she heard the voice of her old friend. "LEGOLAS!" she screamed.  
  
She ran to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back for a long while, breathing in her beautiful scent. Tinylia's eyes began to tear as she stepped back.  
  
"Manen nar tyë? (How are you?)" She asked with a wide smile.  
  
"Very well." Legolas said while wiping the tears from Tinylia's cheek with his soft hands. "Ar manen nar tyë?"  
  
"I am very well also, but have missed you greatly." She said taking Legolas' hand in hers.  
  
Legolas smiled at her, struck by her beauty. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and he immediately took notice of this. Tinylia blushed and looked away when Legolas would not take his eyes off of hers. She had always found him very attractive, even at the tender age of eleven.  
  
"You've grown, Tinylia, into a beautiful being." Legolas said lifting her head gently by the chin. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and hugged her again.  
  
Tinylia grinned and hugged him back. His body was so warm. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt safe, and loved.  
  
"Well, I believe we have much catching up to do." Tinylia said as she stepped back from him. She brushed a piece of loose hair out of her eyes and turned to her bed.  
  
"Yes, we do. I did not hear much about Rivendell while I was home. I'm sure you have much to tell." Legolas said following her.  
  
Tinylia picked up her bow and placed it on the hook beside her bed. Legolas saw how worn out it had become and assumed she had kept with her hobby.  
  
"You still enjoy your old hobby, I can see. Perhaps you need a new bow?" Legolas asked as he turned to where his belongings lay. He picked up something large wrapped in a gray cloth. "Here, this is for you. I remembered you wanting a bow from Mirkwood. I had them craft it especially for you."  
  
Tinylia took the bow in her hands and unwrapped the cloth. Her eyes widened when the saw the beauty of it. Small designs were intricately carved into the dark wood. A silver design was placed where you held the wood. The string was silver and very thin. She held it with ease for it was very light.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. It's.wonderful. It's more than I could have imagined." She said as she ran her fingers over the bow. At the bottom she found her name inscribed in silver.  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it. I have arrows for you also. Shall we go and test them?" he asked, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful. If, you don't mind doing so." Tinylia said as she stood.  
  
"Not at all. I'll bring my bow as well." Legolas said retrieving his bow. "I haven't had much practice for a while, I must admit. We'll see what skill I still posses." 


	3. New Feelings

Chapter Two  
  
"Are you sure you do not want to attempt to defeat me again?" Legolas said teasingly as he watched Tinylia's last arrow just miss the center of the target.  
  
"Oh I give up. It's pointless. You've always been the better archer and always will be." Tinylia said falling into a sitting position on the ground.  
  
"Do not be so hard on yourself. You're a very skilled archer, one of the best in Rivendell. You will beat me, some day." Legolas said sitting down next to her and brushing a piece of her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked turning towards him and looking directly in his eyes.  
  
"I know so." he answered with a smile.  
  
She smiled back and placed her head on his shoulder. It was beginning to get dark outside and the stars were just coming into view. When she was young she had sat outside with Legolas the same way she was now. But this time, it was different. She no longer felt like his younger sister as he gently stroked her hair. She felt something she had never felt towards anyone before. It was both frightening and exciting at the same time; she just didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"Remember when we used sit and look at the stars like this?" Tinylia asked breaking their silence.  
  
"Yes, I do. It brings back many memories, memories I will never forget." He responded placing his arm around her shoulders when he felt her shiver.  
  
Legolas' feeling towards Tinylia had changed also. He no longer felt the brother-sister-love they once shared. He now felt something stronger, a feeling he had experienced only a few times before.  
  
"Shall we go inside? You're freezing." Legolas said feeling Tinylia shiver once again.  
  
"Alright." Tinylia said lifting her head off of Legolas' shoulder. She stood and gathered her belongings, as did Legolas.  
  
They walked the short distance to the elven palace slowly. Legolas walked with Tinylia to her chamber, he had left his things there before they went to the training yard. He got all of his things together and placed them by the door.  
  
"Are you staying?" Tinylia asked with a smile as she placed her new bow in its appropriate spot, removing her old one.  
  
"Yes, for a bit, if that is alright with you." Legolas said on his way to the balcony, motioning for Tinylia to follow him.  
  
"I don't see why not." Tinylia said. She walked out to the balcony and stood next to Legolas.  
  
"How is your father?" Legolas asked, remembering he had not seen him while in Rivendell.  
  
"He is in Gondor. They need him there, it is his duty." She said not looking at him, a smile tear forming in her eye.  
  
"Why did you not go with him?" he asked, a bit curious.  
  
"Because I wanted to stay here, for fear of not seeing you again." She answered, this time looking at him.  
  
"Why would you not see me again?" he asked, before realizing he was beginning to ask too many questions.  
  
"I thought that if you came and I was not here, you would return to Mirkwood, and never come back." She said looking down at her feet.  
  
"If you were not here I would have gone straight to Gondor. I promised you I would return, and I have." He said placing his finger under her chin and gently lifting her head. "And you know I don't break a promise."  
  
Tinylia smiled and nodded her head. She turned her head to the side and yawned, trying to keep it quiet so Legolas would not know how tired she was. She wanted him to stay, but unfortunately being more human than elven meant she needed more rest than an elf.  
  
Legolas heard her faint yawn and smiled. He immediately remembered how he used to put her to bed when she was a young child. She would lay in her bed and he would kiss her on the forehead and say, "Goodnight, Vanya (Beautiful), sleep well." She would then smile and slowly drift to sleep.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tinylia asked noticing Legolas' thinking eyes.  
  
"About you, when you were a small child." Legolas answered snapping out of his daze.  
  
"You are? What you made you think of that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I heard you yawn. It brought back memories of when I used to put to bed, when your mother or father could not." He answered.  
  
"Yes. I remember that. You used to call me Vanya." Tinylia said smiling to herself. "I loved that name, and still do."  
  
"Then I will still use it, it fits you perfectly." Legolas said. "Well, I will let you rest. You seem tired and I would like to spend the day with you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful." Tinylia said following Legolas back inside.  
  
Legolas gathered his belongings and stood in the doorway. He gave Tinylia a kiss on the forehead and before he turned to leave he said, "Goodnight Vanya, sleep well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block there for a bit, but I believe it has passed. Hopefully! Please comment! I really appreciate it! 


	4. Listen to My Laughter

Author's Notes: I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews. Although there are only a few readers, it still gives me that extra "oomph" to keep writing this story. Thanks again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas sat in the den skimming through a random book, trying to pass the time. He had forgotten that Tinylia was a mortal and needed more rest than himself. Awakening at dawn was something most mortals did not do.  
  
After a few hours of sitting in the den and talking to the elves that came and went, he decided to go to Tinylia's chamber and see if she had awoken. He walked quietly down the corridor and then stood before her door. He knocked twice and then called her name.  
  
"Tinylia?"  
  
No answer. He knocked once more. "Tinylia? Are you awake?"  
  
When again there was no answer, he cracked the door open and peered inside. When his eyes made contact with the bed, he saw the outline of a figure under the covers. He stepped in side and silently shut the door behind him. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it, careful not to wake the beautiful girl that lie asleep.  
  
He smiled at her as he watched her peacefully sleeping. His hand gently caressed her soft cheek as he spoke her name.  
  
"Tinylia." He said softly. She did not wake.  
  
He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and then marveled at her beauty. His finger traced her lips before he spoke her name again. "Tinylia."  
  
This time her eyes slowly fluttered open and a yawn escaped from her mouth. Legolas chuckled as she slowly sat up, half awake - half asleep. She yawned again and then turned to face Legolas, surprised to see him.  
  
"Oh no." Tinylia managed to say, gradually awakening.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you want me to leave? I'm sorry if I have intruded."Legolas quickly began to say, but was then cut off just as quickly by Tinylia.  
  
"No, no.you have not intruded. I should be the one apologizing. I've overslept and we were supposed to spend the day together. I'm terribly sorry." She said, afraid she had disappointed Legolas.  
  
"It's alright. We can still spend the afternoon together. Can't we?" he asked.  
  
"Of course we can! Just let me get dressed and I will meet you in the courtyard. I won't keep you waiting any longer." She answered.  
  
Legolas nodded and left Tinylia to change. He sat patiently on a bench and watched a group of young male elves practicing their archery and now-and- then swinging their knives at one another. He laughed when on of them messed up and caused and argument to erupt.  
  
He turned around when he heard light footsteps behind him. Before him was Tinylia dressed in a royal blue dress, the bottom of it just grazing the ground. The golden band around her waist hugged her hips. The top of the dress was snug, showing every curve she possessed. A large smile played across his lips before he realized he was staring.  
  
Tinylia smiled shyly when she realized what he was doing. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink color. She looked down so Legolas wouldn't see.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri (your beauty shines bright)." Legolas said snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Hanta lle (thank you)." She responded quietly.  
  
Legolas lifted his arm for Tinylia to take. She did as she heard her name called.  
  
"Tinylia! Come here and see if you can defeat me! I promised I'd give you another chance!" it was her ex-friend Athalien. Last week he had challenged her to a dual, she accepted but lost.  
  
"I can't today! I'm spending some time with Legolas!" she answered, not wanting to fight him.  
  
"Yes you can." Legolas said. "I'll watch, I'd like to see you beat him anyway."  
  
Legolas walked Tinylia to where Athalien was. "She accepts your challenge."  
  
Athalien grinned and picked up two knives and a sword. "Choose your weapon, milady."  
  
Tinylia thought for a moment, and then chose the sword. The last time she had chosen the knives; Athalien was more skilled with them than she and had beaten her quite easily. But this time would be different; her father was one of the best swordsmen she knew. He had taught her well and she was confident.  
  
"You have chosen wiser this time." Athalien said taking the knives and whipping them around.  
  
"And this time you will lose." Tinylia said whipping the sword in return.  
  
Legolas stood with the other elves and smiled. He knew Tinylia was very skilled with the sword, better than with the bow and arrow. And she was a very good archer.  
  
"We shall see about that." With that comment, Athalien leapt at Tinylia swinging his knives. Tinylia swung her sword blocking the blow. She flipped it to her right causing Athalien to drop one of his knives. She smiled slyly and stepped back. Athalien glared at her with his blue eyes and attacked again. This time, he backed Tinylia up against a tree.  
  
"What can you do now? I believe you have lost." He said with a devilish grin. He moved his face close to hers. Tinylia could feel his breath on her neck. A bead of sweat rolled slowly down her neck to her chest. Athalien took notice of this and whispered in her ear, "Lle maa quell linquë (you look good wet)."  
  
This caused Tinylia to get somewhat angry. With all of her strength she pushed him off of her. He fell back in surprise, almost dropping his knife. Tinylia swung her sword at him. He blocked her first few blows but lost when Tinylia flicked her wrist and Athalien's knife fell to his side. He fell to ground in shock. Tinylia knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear, "Lasta lalaithamin (listen to my laughter)."  
  
With that, she stood up and laughed. She dropped the sword and strutted to Legolas. He grinned at her, "Lle ume quell (you did well)."  
  
Tinylia grinned and took his arm. They walked back to the courtyard, laughing about the event that had just occurred. Just as they were about to enter the gardens, a group of horsemen passed behind them rather quickly. After examining their attire, Tinylia realized they were men from Gondor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short and stupid! But I promise, it will get better!!! Don't forget to review! PLEASE review!!!!!!! 


	5. Thanks for the reviews!

Hey.I just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews. I'm not sure when the next chapter will finished and up, I got my wisdom teeth out yesterday and I'm in a bit of pain. I'll see what I can do though. Thank again!  
  
Namarie melloni! 


	6. A Surprise for Aragorn

Chapter Four  
  
Arwen listened carefully to what the men from Gondor had to say about her husband. At first she was rather worried to see them without notice. And usually Aragorn would come himself. But when she found out the reason for their visit, she calmed down.  
  
"The King has no idea what-so-ever of the celebration. And we are hoping he does not find out." The chief horsemen said.  
  
"Yes, that would be a shame to ruin the surprise. Who decided to have this birthday celebration?" Arwen asked with a smile.  
  
"Faramir and Lady Eowyn. They sent us for you almost immediately. They have asked, if it may be possible, if you return with us this evening."  
  
"This evening? That is a bit soon." Arwen said thinking to herself.  
  
"If that is too soon, you may arrive later. But, the celebration is being held in several days." The man said, giving her another option.  
  
"No, Tinylia and I will ride with you tonight. The sooner we arrive, the better." Arwen said after making up her mind.  
  
"Where are we riding to tonight?" Arwen turned to see her daughter and Legolas standing in the doorway of the banquet hall.  
  
"Tinylia, you have come just in time." Arwen said walking towards her daughter. "Faramir and Lady Eowyn have planned a surprise birthday celebration for your father. We have been asked to ride there this evening."  
  
"We are going to see Father!" Tinylia squealed happily. She had not seen him for quite some time. She knew his birthday was coming up, and she and her mother always went to Gondor to celebrate it with him. But she did not know they would be seeing him this soon.  
  
"Yes. We are going to see your father. But remember, this is a surprise. I do not want you to spoil anything." Her mother warned. "And Legolas may also come, if he would like."  
  
Tinylia turned to Legolas and gave him look that said "Please come with us." Not being able to resist her face, he agreed. "Of course I'll come along. Aragorn has been my friend for many years, I must come to celebrate."  
  
Tinylia grinned happily and turned to her mother. "I'll go get packed." She then raced out of the room and to her chamber.  
  
Arwen looked at Legolas and shook her head with a laugh. Legolas let out a chuckle and then made his way to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tinylia had three dressed laid out on her bed. She was a having a hard time deciding which dress she should wear at the celebration.  
  
The first dress was a deep green, the material being velvet. The sleeves were long and wrapped tightly around her slender arms. The hem of the dress was gold. There was also a gold band around the waist.  
  
The second dress was lavender and made of silk. It was worn like a halter top; a string tied the two ends together around her neck. It fit rather snuggly around the upper half of her body, and then began to loosen below her waist. It was long and trailed along the floor.  
  
The third dress was a dark violent color. In the light it seemed to change from dark violent to royal blue. The neckline and hem of the sleeves and the end of the dress was silver. The sleeves were tight to her elbow and then loosened getting larger. Around the hips was a thick, silver band. The bottom of the dress just barely touched the floor.  
  
"Now.which one to choose." she said, lightly rubbing her chin in thought. ".if only I had some help."  
  
"I will help you." Tinylia looked to her doorway and saw Fadien, one of the most talented dress makers in Rivendell.  
  
"Fadien, thank goodness. You are the perfect elf for this situation." Tinylia said with a smile as Fadien came to her side.  
  
Fadien gave one look at the violet dress and made up her mind. She did not even give a glance to other dresses laid out on Tinylia's bed.  
  
"Oh you must wear this one, milady! It's absolutely gorgeous." She said holding it up to Tinylia.  
  
Tinylia looked at the dress and then at Fadien with a grin. "I was leaning towards that one myself."  
  
Tinylia thanked Fadien over and over again as she made her way out of the room. "It will look wonderful on you, Tinylia. Now finish your packing. I will let your mother know you are almost ready."  
  
Tinylia thanked her once more, and then made her way back to her bed to place the other two dresses back where they belonged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Tinylia stood in the main hall and waited for Arwen to arrive. Legolas was dressed in his usual attire while Tinylia had changed for the journey to the White City. She wore a pair of light brown trousers with a long sleeve, loose fitted blouse. Her hair was pulled back and a dark green cloak with a hood lay over her shoulders. On her feet was a pair of knee-high brown elven boots.  
  
Their few bags were piled in a corner by the main doors with their bows and arrows. The horsemen from Gondor had already gone ahead while one stayed behind to guide Arwen, Legolas and Tinylia.  
  
Tinylia was becoming rather impatient when her mother entered the main hall.  
  
"Tinylia, I will not be riding with you to Gondor. I have some other matters I must attend to at the moment and I can not leave without them being taken care of." Arwen said to her daughter.  
  
"You are not coming!?" Tinylia yelled, rather upset.  
  
"I am not coming this evening. I will be leaving tomorrow evening at the latest." Her mother explained. "I promise I will be there in time for your father's birthday."  
  
Tinylia slowly nodded her head accepting what her mother had said. Her mother gave her a comforting smile and then looked at Legolas.  
  
"You know the way to Gondor quite well. The chief horseman is staying with me so I may make it to Gondor safely."  
  
"Yes, the journey to Gondor is still fresh in my mind." He answered, though Arwen had not asked a question. Arwen then looked at her daughter and hugged her. "Legolas will lead go with you and keep you from harm. I will meet you there in a few days."  
  
Tinylia hugged her mother back tightly. "I will wait for you there."  
  
So Legolas and Tinylia gathered their things and took them out to the stables to prepare their horses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That chapter was not very interesting I know.but the next few chapters should get better. Legolas and Tinylia alone.in the wild.on a journey to Gondor that takes more than one day. I think you can see where this is going.muahahahaha! 


	7. By the Seas and Stars

A/N: Sorry the wait for the next chapter has been so long! I'm grounded from the computer so I can only get on it when my parents aren't home. I'm in the middle of a snow-day so.they're not home! Haha! Ok, now get on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Legolas and Tinylia's horses trotted slowly along the barely visible, secret, stone path that led out of Rivendell. Tinylia hung her head low, and a small frown showed on her face. Legolas looked at her feeling her sadness.  
  
"Tinylia, your mother said she was coming to Gondor. She promised you. She just will not be here with us." Legolas said, steering his horse a bit closer to hers.  
  
"Yes, I know. I was just hoping to spend some time with her. I have not been with her lately, I've been with my friends more than with her." She replied, looking up at him. "I will try to raise my spirits. I do no want to make this journey glum. After all, we are, in a way, going on an adventure."  
  
Legolas smiled with that remark from her. He still watched her as she looked forward, wondering where the trail would lead them if they were not traveling to Gondor.  
  
"When was the last time you visited the White City?" Legolas asked, wanting to make conversation.  
  
"When I was young. I believe it was right after your departure. I was lonely in Rivendell without you." She answered, looking at him once again. "I missed you dearly."  
  
"I missed you also. I do not believe there was one day that went by without a thought of you crossing my mind." He said with a grin.  
  
Tinylia blushed a little and looked away. "I thought of you also."  
  
Legolas grinned when she blushed. She was so adorable, yet beautiful at the same time.  
  
So they traveled at a steady pace the rest of the day. They stopped once or twice for a bite to eat and a bit to drink. That night, they made camp just outside a forest neither had entered. At least Legolas didn't think he had entered it before. Tinylia was willing to explore it, but Legolas said it would be safer to do so in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Legolas woke to an empty campsite. It was not often he slept, but he was oddly tired the day before. So he quickly adjusted his tunic, picked up his bow and arrows, and made his way into the forest to search for Tinylia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tinylia crept slowly through the forest, her elven sword in hand. Her eyes wondered over everything she passed. She continued until she heard the sound of water, a waterfall. She grinned and raced towards the sound.  
  
A smile and a quiet squeal escaped her mouth when she stepped into the small clearing. Before her was a large pool of water. A waterfall fell from an enormous rock. She stepped towards the water and dipped her fingers in it. The water felt cool and refreshing. She slipped off her elven boots and sat down, her feet now in the water.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tinylia looked behind her and saw Legolas stepping out of the trees and into the clearing.  
  
"I was just feeling the water. Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked putting her boots back on her feet.  
  
"No, there is nothing wrong. Is there water cool?" he answered walking towards the water.  
  
"Yes, but not too cold." She replied turning her back to him to pick up her sword.  
  
A wide grin formed on Legolas' face. "Tinylia! Don't move."  
  
Tinylia immediately stopped where she was. The sound in Legolas' voice made her nervous. "What is it?"  
  
"Don't move." He repeated. He stepped towards her and pulled an arrow out of his quiver as if he was going to notch it his bow.  
  
Tinylia began to get more nervous as she Legolas do this. What had he seen that she had not?  
  
Legolas stood beside her and held his arrow to his bow. Just as he was about to aim, he let go of his weapon and pushed Tinylia into the pool of water. She let out a shriek before she hit the water. A roar of laughter left Legolas' mouth.  
  
Tinylia's head came out of the water. Her hair was matted to her head. "Legolas! Ed' i'ear ar' elenea (By the seas and stars)! Mankoi naa lle sinome (Why did you do that)!?"  
  
Legolas laughed even harder when he saw her new appearance. "I could not help it!"  
  
Tinylia glared at him when an idea grew in her head. A barely noticeable smiled formed on her lips as swam towards Legolas. "Could you please help me get out?"  
  
"Of course, of course." He answered, still laughing. He reached his hand out to hers and grabbed it.  
  
Tinylia acted as if she was going to get out but then gave a hard tug on Legolas arm with both hands. Legolas fell into the water, his bow and arrow with him.  
  
He came up spitting water out of his mouth. His blonde hair was matted to his head also. Tinylia started to laugh uncontrollably when she saw his new appearance. Legolas glared at her.  
  
"I can not believe you just did that."  
  
"I could not help it!" Tinylia said using Legolas' previous response. She was still laughing when Legolas started to swim towards her.  
  
"That's it!" he yelled with a grin. He put his hands on Tinylia's head and dunked her under the water. Tinylia fought her way back up and then did the same to Legolas.  
  
Legolas then picked Tinylia up over his head and threw in the water. Now both of them were laughing. Tinylia quickly swam to the waterfall and went under it to the other side. Legolas followed. He was laughing when he came back up and sat himself on the ledge next to Tinylia.  
  
"I haven't had this much fun on a long while." Legolas said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Neither have I." Tinylia said said doing the same. He clothes clung to her body. She quickly pulled her shirt away from her chest when she remembered it was white.  
  
"Well, I believe we should get back to camp." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, I believe you are right. I need to change into some dry clothes." Tinylia said getting back into the water. She swam away with a massive smile plastered on her face. Legolas was smiling wide also.  
  
He followed Tinylia and then dove under the water to search for his bow and arrows. When he found them, he resurfaced to see Tinylia walking in the direction of their camp. Her wet clothes hugged her body, once again revealing her curves. Legolas got out of the pool and then made his way to their camp, a smile still on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok.I think its impossible for me to write a long chapter! Grrrrrr! And I know some of you have asked me to write longer chapters but I can't! And it makes me mad! But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I had to liven the story up a bit. Don't forget to review!!!! 


	8. A Sleeping Beauty

I finally finished another chapter! I must give A LOT of credit to Katharine, she helped me with A LOT of ideas. THANK YOU KATHARINE!  
  
Ok.now get on with story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
When Tinylia got back to the camp, she left her sword by her horse and then gathered some clothes. She pulled a light blue dress out of her bag. The dress was short sleeved and the bottom ended right above her knees. So she took the dress and a brush and crept into the forest for some privacy to change.  
  
Legolas reached the camp just in time to see which direction Tinylia was heading. He gathered their things and repacked their horses. He fed each horse a juicy red apple, which they quickly ate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tinylia stopped when she was just a few feet away from camp. She hung her dress over a low, nearby branch and took off her boots. She quickly took off the rest of her outer clothing and then pulled the dress over head. She put her boots back on her feet and then started to hum to herself. She pulled the brush slowly through her light brown hair, ridding it of knots.  
  
When she was done brushing her hair, she gathered her wet clothes. She heard a noise behind her; she turned around but saw nothing. Just as she was about to head back to camp, she heard a growl. She slowly turned around and dropped her clothes when a large Warg stepped out of the brush. Her eyes grew wide. A sound tried to escape her lips but could not.  
  
The Warg slowly stepped forward and revealed its fangs. Tinylia began to step back, her breathing got heavy. The beast began to attack and she screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was just finishing packing up the horses when he heard a blood-curdling scream come from the direction Tinylia had went into the forest. He grabbed his bow and arrow and ran as fast as his legs would take him to Tinylia's aid. He already had an arrow notched to his bow when Tinylia came into view.  
  
His heart sank when he saw Tinylia's body get thrown against a tree, hard. Her head and back had hit the tree and she fell in a heap to the ground. Legolas glared angrily and turned to see a Warg running towards him.  
  
He aimed at his target and released the arrow. The arrow embedded itself in between the eyes of the Warg. Death overtook the beast immediately.  
  
Legolas ran to Tinylia and gently rolled her over to her back. A trail of blood trickled down her chin from her mouth. Her arms were badly scratched, and blood seeped through her dress. Her eyes remained closed as Legolas said her name.  
  
"Tinylia?" she did not stir. Legolas picked her up in his arms and made his way through the forest to the pool had swum in just a moment ago.  
  
When he reached the pool, he gently laid Tinylia's limp body on the ground. He ripped a piece of his tunic and wet it. He patted the cloth to her forehead and once again spoke her name.  
  
"Tinylia?" his call was once again unanswered.  
  
He wet the piece of clothing again and wiped the blood away from her mouth and chin. A tear rolled down his cheek as he cleaned the wounds on Tinylia's arms.  
  
Legolas gently lifted Tinylia in his arms and made his way back to the camp. "Do not worry, Vanya. I am here." He whispered to her.  
  
When he reached the camp, he searched for her royal blue cloak. When it was found, he draped it around her shoulders and sat her up against a tree. He quickly ran back into the forest to claim his bow and arrow and then returned to the camp. He attached his quiver with arrows and his bow to his back and then lifted Tinylia to his horse. He got up after her, and held her tight.  
  
"Nerium, khila amin (follow me)." he said to Tinylia's horse. The horse obediently followed, close behind Legolas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day had passed and Tinylia was still in her slumber. Legolas stayed by her side every moment of the day. They were now at the edge of Fangorn Forest and in the land of Rohan, the Realm of the Horse Lords. They should reach Gondor in about two days, at the pace they were going.  
  
Being on the outskirts of Fangorn brought memories back to Legolas' mind. He remembered the desperate search for Merry and Pippin with Aragorn and Gimli and the return of the great wizard, Gandalf the White.  
  
He sat next to Tinylia as her body lay on the ground. His fingers softly stroked her cheek. Night was beginning to fall so Legolas decided to start a fire. Before he got up, he gave Tinylia a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Quel kaima (sleep well)."  
  
Legolas searched the ground of Fangorn Forest for fallen branches and twigs. He was careful not to disturb the trees, for they were creatures of old and he meant them no harm.  
  
When he found enough wood to start a fire, he returned to their camp and built one. The night air was getting cold, but the fire gave off enough heat to keep Tinylia warm. Legolas moved Tinylia closer to the fire when he felt her shiver. He bunched up his cloak and placed it under her head for a pillow, and then draped her cloak over her body.  
  
"A sleeping beauty." He said to himself as he sat down next to her.  
  
He watched her lie peacefully on the ground. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. He once again stroked her cheek, but then ran his fingers over her lips. Her lips were soft and full. He loved her lips. He wanted to kiss her lips. Without realizing it, he began to lean closer to her. He closed his eyes when his lips brushed hers and then, kissed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N's: Hehe.dun dun dun! I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I finished it in one day! Woo hoo! Don't forget to review! 


	9. Tinylia Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or any of Tolkien's places or people. But I do own Tinylia!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Like I said before, I'm grounded from my laptop and I can only get on it when my parents aren't home. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Now get on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Tinylia was dreaming. She dreamt she was in Gondor with her mother, father and Legolas. There was music and dancing. Laughter and voices filled the large banquet hall. She was sitting at a large table watching her father and mother dance. Her father was smiling down at her mother as they danced. She continued to watch them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Legolas looking down at her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand to hers.  
  
"I would love to." She answered rising from her chair and taking his hand.  
  
Legolas led her to the dance floor. He placed an arm around her back while his free hand took left hand. Tinylia placed her right hand on Legolas' shoulder and let him lead her in a dance.  
  
The two of them had been dancing for quite some time when Tinylia began to feel a sharp pain in her left arm. She tried to ignore it but it only grew worse. She cried out in pain when her head began to throb. She tightened her grasp on Legolas' shoulder when she felt her legs grow weak. Legolas held her tighter; an expression of worry grew on his face. He led Tinylia out to the balcony and sat her down on a bench.  
  
"Tinylia, are you alright?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.  
  
Tinylia didn't answer; she just held her head in pain.  
  
"Tinylia, tell me what is wrong." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"My head . and my arm . they hurt so badly." Tinylia managed to say. She looked up at Legolas in pain, as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
Legolas pulled her close to him and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder, the pain beginning to become unbearable. Tinylia pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She was about to speak when she felt Legolas' lips kissing hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas jumped when he felt Tinylia's arms wrap around his neck. He quickly pulled away when he realized what he was doing. Had she kissed him back?  
  
"Don't be a fool." He said to himself.  
  
He looked back at Tinylia and watched her. Her body stirred a bit and moan of pain escaped her mouth. "Legolas .?"  
  
Legolas immediately moved next to her. "Tinylia, I am right here." He answered stroking her cheek.  
  
Tinylia slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She squeezed her eyes shut again when she felt the throbbing pain in her head and arm. A tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Tinylia, what is wrong?" Legolas asked wiping the tear from her cheek.  
  
"My head and my arm hurts." She answered trying to sit up.  
  
"I must get you to Gondor." Legolas said.  
  
He quickly put out the fire and gathered his belongings. He gently lifted Tinylia onto his horse and then got on the horse himself. He wrapped his arm tightly around Tinylia's waist and then raced in the direction of the White City.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tinylia awoke in a warm bed. The sun was shining through a window and a blue bird sat on the window sill. She felt no more pain in her head and her arm had a slight tingling sensation.  
  
"Good morning, Tinylia."  
  
She turned her head to the side and saw her father sitting next to her bed. "Father!"  
  
Aragorn leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I was wondering when you would wake. Had you have arrived any later, we do not know what would have happened."  
  
Tinylia smiled. "I must thank Legolas. Is he here?"  
  
"Yes, he is here. He was wandering the grounds with Lady Eowyn."  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Well, you arrived early yesterday morning. You were already in slumber then."  
  
"Is mother here?"  
  
"Yes. She is busy preparing the celebration."  
  
Tinylia looked at her father with a frown. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Did my arrival give it away?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "Yes, in a way it did. But I would rather have you alive and well than a surprise birthday." He placed another kiss on her forehead. "I will go and inform your mother that you are awake."  
  
Tinylia watched him leave the room. He shut the door behind him.  
  
She sat up in her bed and looked around the room. She vaguely remembered it. Then it hit her, it was her room. She smiled and slowly got up. When she went to put her left hand on the bed to help herself up, she found that it was in a sling.  
  
"Damn Warg." She mumbled under breath while trying to get up.  
  
No matter how hard she tried to get up on her own with one arm and her weak legs, she couldn't. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
She watched the doorknob slowly turn and in walked Legolas. He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Having a bit of trouble?" he asked standing before her.  
  
Tinylia nodded with a small smile. Legolas took her good hand in his and placed his other arm around her waist. He gently helped her up and walked her out to the balcony. When the reached the railing, Tinylia let go of Legolas' hand and placed both of her hands on the railing. Legolas kept his arm around her waist just in case.  
  
The view from Tinylia's balcony was beautiful. Down below was a garden filled with flowers of many colors and trees that bore fruit. Tinylia inhaled the scent and smiled.  
  
"Gondor truly is a beautiful city."  
  
"Yes it is. I have not visited it for many years and I am glad to return." Legolas said. He looked at Tinylia and saw her gazing at the garden. "Would you like to go down to the garden?"  
  
"Yes!" she said with a grin.  
  
"Very well. I will meet you in the main hall." Legolas said.  
  
He helped Tinylia back into her room and then left so she could change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry that chapter wasn't very exciting. I just needed to get Tinylia and Legolas into Gondor in a way that made sense . I think. LOL. I promise the next chapter will be better!  
  
See that lil button down here? Click it and give me some good reviews!! ^_^ 


	10. White Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any of Tolkien's places or people. Tinylia, however, I do own.  
  
First off, I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the great reviews. I meant to thank everyone sooner but I was rushing to get the last chapter finished. Now, that I've taken my time, I can thank you all. Your reviews are a lot of help! It's nice to know people are enjoying my story!  
  
Ok, now that I've thanked all of you, you can read the next chapter of the story. ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Tinylia slowly made her way to the main hall. She dressed into a pale yellow sleeveless dress that looked beautiful with her tanned skin. A white ribbon held her hair in a loose ponytail.  
  
Legolas grinned when he saw her. She looked beautiful. He walked to her and gave her his arm. Her legs were still somewhat weak.  
  
"Thank you." Tinylia said with a smile.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Legolas and Tinylia made their way out to the garden. A faint breeze blew through the air. Tinylia smiled when she saw her favorite flower, a white rose. She led Legolas to them.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful? They've been my favorite flower since I was a child." She said picking one and smelling it.  
  
Legolas grinned when an idea came into his mind.  
  
"Yes, they are very beautiful."  
  
Legolas and Tinylia spent most of the afternoon in the garden, talking and looking at the many flowers. Although Tinylia had slept for over a day, she became very tired. Legolas brought her back to her room.  
  
"I am sorry I am so tired. I find it rather odd." Tinylia said with a smile as she sat on her bed.  
  
"You need your rest. The celebration is tomorrow evening and it will be a long night." Legolas said. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Tenna' san', Vanya (Until then, Beautiful). Quel esta (Rest well)."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tinylia awoke later than she had expected the next day. Her breakfast was on the table in her room. She got out of her bed and stood up. She was feeling much better and her legs seemed to be healed. She smiled and then sat down at the table and began to eat.  
  
When she was finished she went into the bathing room and filled the tub with warm water. She was about to get in when there was a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"One moment!" she called dressing into a bathrobe.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw her mother.  
  
"I am glad to see you up and about." Arwen said after hugging her daughter.  
  
"Yes, I am too."  
  
"You should begin getting ready soon. Although your father knows of the celebration, Faramir and the Lady Eowyn would like everyone to arrive early."  
  
"I was about to take a bath."  
  
"Oh, well then I will leave. I do not want you taking a cold bath and then becoming sick." Arwen said with a smile. "I will have your dress out on the bed."  
  
Tinylia nodded and closed the bathing room door. She took off her robe and stepped into the warm water. She relaxed for a while then quickly washed her hair and body. She towel-dried her hair and then redressed into her robe.  
  
She opened her bathing room door and found the violet dress she had chosen in Rivendell on her bed. On her dresser was a silver headpiece and her maroon, star-shaped pendant. Her mother had brought it for her.  
  
Tinylia dressed into her dress and looked in the mirror. The dress was snug around her upper body. It hugged her chest and hips. The sleeves were tight to her elbows, and then hung loosely. She smoothed the fabric and then nodded to herself when she was pleased.  
  
She sat at her dresser and brushed out her hair. She had some trouble doing her hair with one arm but she managed to pull half of her hair up into braids and twists. She brushed out the rest of her straight hair and then placed the headpiece on her head.  
  
Now all she needed to complete her attire was her pendant. It was pointless trying to put it on her self so she left her room and searched for her mother.  
  
She walked the many halls of the palace and finally found her mother in the dining hall.  
  
"Tinylia, you look beautiful." Arwen said with a wide smile.  
  
"Thank you, mother. Could you please help me with my necklace, I can not do it with only one good arm." Tinylia said handing her mother the necklace.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Arwen tied the ribbon holding the pendant loosely around Tinylia's neck. "There."  
  
"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?" Tinylia asked watching men carrying plates of food into the banquet hall.  
  
"I am afraid not. Everything is almost taken care of. Many have already gathered in the banquet hall, I believe Legolas is in there also." Arwen said. "I will see you in a bit."  
  
Tinylia nodded and made her way inside the banquet hall. She stepped inside and grinned. There were tables and tables of food. Flowers and candles decorated each table. Instruments were set up at one end of the large room. A large amount of people stood with one another and chatted.  
  
Tinylia made her way around the room and searched for Legolas. Men of her age and older stared at her and marveled at her beauty as she walked by.  
  
She had walked around the whole room and was about to give up her search when she saw Legolas out on the balcony talking with her father.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Father." Tinylia said walking towards them.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both turned to see Tinylia. Legolas' jaw literally dropped. He watched Aragorn give her hug and thank her.  
  
"Thank you, Tinylia. You look beautiful." Aragorn said taking her hands and smiling.  
  
"Thank you." She answered.  
  
Legolas watched her talk with her father. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was breath-taking.  
  
Tinylia walked to Legolas when her father went inside. She smiled shyly at him and kept her eyes on her feet.  
  
"Quel undome (good evening), Legolas."  
  
"Quel undome, Vanya. You look exquisite." Legolas said taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
She smiled and cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Legolas took her hand and led her to a bench to sit down. "I have something for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Legolas nodded and grinned. On the ground behind him was a bouquet of white roses. He picked them up and presented them to Tinylia.  
  
"Oh my. Legolas, they're wonderful." She said taking them. She smelled them and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
She leaned over and gave a Legolas a hug. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Tinylia grinned and hugged him tighter. Legolas kissed her cheek, "You are very welcome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My chapters seem to be getting longer! YAY! Hehe! I think a kiss might be coming up in the next chapter...... muahahahahaha!  
  
Don't forget to review!!!! 


	11. I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any other people's or places of Middle- Earth, give that credit to Tolkien! However, Tinylia is proudly mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't have this chapter finished sooner! I was having trouble writing it but it's all good now, thanks to Katharine. Thank you Katharine! I'll try to finish the next chapter A LOT quicker, but I don't wanna rush it cuz then it might suck. Oh I'll see what I can do.  
  
Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys rawk!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Tinylia was dancing with her father. They were laughing and talking. An audience of people watched them with smiles on their faces.  
  
When the song was over, the rest of the people grabbed a partner and began to dance to the new song that was beginning to be played. Legolas walked up to Tinylia and Aragorn and tapped the king on his shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" Legolas asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes you may." Aragorn said. He kissed his daughters hand and then went to find his wife.  
  
Legolas bowed to Tinylia and extended his hand to hers. She curtsied and took his hand in return.  
  
It was a bit awkward for Tinylia because of her broken arm. She felt foolish only being able to hold his hand. Legolas just smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back. He held her hand in his and brought her close to his body.  
  
Tinylia smiled as Legolas lead them around the room. The music seemed to take control of them as they danced. Each movement was swift and graceful. At the end of the song, Legolas lowered Tinylia into a dip and grinned.  
  
"Getting fancy are we?" Tinylia teased with a grin.  
  
Legolas chuckled and brought Tinylia back up to a standing position. "No, just proving to you that I am capable of dancing. You always used to argue with me when I did not dance."  
  
Tinylia smiled and giggled at the thought. She had forgotten of all the times Legolas refused to dance with her and others when she was young. She was taken away from her memories when she heard her father's voice.  
  
"May I have your attention?" Aragorn called to his guests. "I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending tonight. It is a night I shall remember and cherish till the end of my days."  
  
The guests cheered and applauded and yelled their "your welcome's" and wishes. Aragorn went to the crowd of people and shook hands and gave hugs. He did this until he finally reached Legolas and Tinylia.  
  
"Tinylia, thank for the wonderful birthday." The king said as he gave his daughter a hug and a kiss.  
  
"You are welcome, Father. It was my pleasure."  
  
"And Legolas, thank you for coming and traveling with Tinylia. If it were not for you, I do not know what might have become of her." Aragorn said hugging the elven prince.  
  
Legolas hugged the king back and wished him well. He and Tinylia then watched as Aragorn made his way towards his wife.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk among the stars before you rest?" Legolas asked, turning back to Tinylia.  
  
Tinylia nodded and linked her arm in Legolas'. The two made their way outside and followed the balcony stairs down to the garden. They walked among the flowers and the trees and every-now-and-then looked to the stars.  
  
Thoughts raced through Tinylia's mind. She decided that now was the time to tell Legolas how she felt. The dream she had had persuaded her that this feeling she kept hidden, was love. She started to become very nervous and her heart raced. The hand of the arm she had locked in Legolas' arm, began to shake.  
  
Legolas looked down when he felt Tinylia's hand begin to shake. He looked at her and saw nervousness in her face. "Tinylia, is there something wrong?"  
  
Tinylia immediately looked at him and managed to give a small smile. "Uhm..Legolas, I need to tell you something."  
  
Legolas nodded and let Tinylia lead him to a bench. They sat down and faced each other. Tinylia glanced up at him and then looked back down.  
  
What will he say? Does he feel the same? Tinylia bit her lower lip and thought of a way to start.  
  
"Tinylia?" Legolas asked, beginning to get worried.  
  
"I..uhm..well..that night, after we had finished our archery and were sitting beneath the stars, I felt something." She started, not sure what words to use.  
  
Legolas looked at her in confusion and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Well..I think I'm..I think..oh I can not do this." Tinylia said and quickly stood up.  
  
Legolas grabbed her hand before she could go. "Tinylia, it is alright. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Tinylia looked at him and slowly sat back down. She looked down at her lap and played with her dress. "I think I..I think I have feelings.."  
  
She bit her lip nervously. "I think I am in love with you." She said it quickly without thinking. "I mean..I think I have feelings for you."  
  
Legolas looked at her in shock. He didn't know how to react. He knew he had feelings for her too, the reason he didn't react he didn't know.  
  
Tinylia looked up at him slowly with hope in her eyes. He didn't answer. The hope she had quickly faded and her heart sank. "You have nothing to say?"  
  
Still in shock, Legolas couldn't find the words so he badly wanted to say. "Well I..I.."  
  
Tinylia's bottom lip quivered. She looked down at the ground and stood up. She opened her mouth to say something but the only noise that came out was a sob. She finally let the tears fall freely from her eyes and ran to her room as fast as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tinylia stayed in her room nearly the whole next day. She slept late and didn't push herself to get up. She was miserable.  
  
When she finally got herself out of bed, she went to the dining hall to look for leftover breakfast. She found none and trudged back to her room.  
  
She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She walked out to her balcony and peered down at the garden below. Memories of the night before flooded her mind. She shook them away and walked back inside. She froze when she found Legolas sitting on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Hehe.a cliff-hanger! I told you it was gonna get good!  
  
Don't forget to review! ^_^ 


	12. A Question

Chapter Ten  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tinylia asked coldly, glaring at Legolas.  
  
"Tinylia, I need to speak with you." Legolas said standing up and walking towards her.  
  
"I assure you there is nothing to speak about." Tinylia said bitterly. She walked back out to the balcony and turned her back to Legolas.  
  
Legolas let out a heavy sigh and walked towards her. He stopped next to her and placed his hands on the railing. "Please?"  
  
Tinylia's heart ached. She was afraid of what he might say. Although she did not want to hear him, he had a right to speak and she gave in. She faced him and raised her eyebrows. "Well?"  
  
"Could we sit down?" Legolas asked a small smile on his face. Tinylia shook her head.  
  
He let go of the railing and took her hand in his. "Tinylia, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last evening. I was shocked and did not know how to react."  
  
Tinylia let a small smile appear on her lips. "Go on."  
  
"Well, I wanted you to know how horrible I feel about it. Can you forgive me?" he asked placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
Tinylia's smile faded when the words he said were the words she wasn't looking to hear. "You are forgiven."  
  
She wrapped her good arm around his neck and hugged him. Legolas hugged her back and spoke. "There is something else I need to speak to you about also."  
  
Tinylia pulled away and looked at him, worry etched in her face. "Legolas, if it is about what I said last evening.."  
  
"Yes, it is about what you said last evening." Legolas said quickly cutting her off. Tinylia's eyes became wet as she prepared for the worst.  
  
"I believe I'm.." he was cut off by a knock on Tinylia's door.  
  
"Tinylia, may I come in?" it was Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, Father." Tinylia said letting go of Legolas' hand and walking back into her room to greet her father.  
  
Legolas sighed in disappointment. He was finally going to tell her how he felt and he was interrupted. He followed Tinylia and stood by her side.  
  
"Legolas, I was coming here to ask Tinylia if she knew where you might be." Aragorn said stepping towards the elf prince. "I have gotten word from your father."  
  
"What has he said?" Legolas asked, a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Come with me and I shall tell you." The King said stepping into the doorway. "Tinylia, I will see you at dinner this evening."  
  
Tinylia nodded and watched her father leave, expecting Legolas to follow.  
  
"I will speak with you later." Legolas said. He kissed her hand and left her room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your father has asked me to inform you that he will be leaving for the Gray Havens in the next week." Aragorn said sitting at his desk.  
  
"He is leaving and giving me so short notice." Legolas said disappointed with his father.  
  
"I believe it would be best if you left for Mirkwood this evening. You do no know what time next week he will be leaving. It would be best if you left as soon as possible." Aragorn said giving the soon-to-be-king his advice.  
  
"I believe you are right. I will go and pack my things." Legolas left the room and made his way to his chamber.  
  
He had to tell Tinylia how he felt before he left. His father's leaving meant it was now his duty to rule Mirkwood. He would not be able to leave Mirkwood as much as he had as prince.  
  
He stayed in his chamber most of the day, thinking things over. Tinylia was mainly on his mind. He thought of marrying her and her being the queen of Mirkwood, the mother of his children. He smiled at the thought. That's when he made up his mind.  
  
Legolas made his way to Aragorn's office as fast as he could. He wondered what the king would say at his decision and if Tinylia would accept.  
  
When he reached the office, he impatiently knocked on the door. "Come in."  
  
Legolas stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Aragorn, I have something very important to ask of you."  
  
Aragorn motioned for Legolas to sit down. He sat down and nervously clamped his hands together.  
  
"Aragorn, I..I am in love with your daughter." Legolas looked at the king nervously waiting for his reaction.  
  
The king grinned. "You and my daughter share feeling for each other."  
  
Legolas looked at the king in confusion.  
  
"Tinylia told me what has told you. She did not know you felt the same way." Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh of relief. He smiled at Aragorn, knowing he had approval of Legolas' feelings.  
  
"Now, what have you come to ask?" the king questioned.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, he was nervous once again. "I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The story is going to be shorter than I thought. I have started another Legolas fanfic but wanted to finish this story before I posted the other one. DON"T WORRY! This story isn't over yet, just letting you know it may be over shortly.  
  
Don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
Vanya sulie. 


	13. Author's Notes

Sorry to say this but my next chapter might not be out for a lil while. I'm kinda in another writers block for this story..grr..  
  
But, if you would still like to read something..I have another story posted on here. Go read it and let me know what you think!  
  
Vanya sulie. 


	14. Proposal

Chapter Eleven  
  
Tinylia paced the halls of the palace bored with nothing to do. She wondered what Legolas was about to tell her. She wanted to know so badly, yet she was worried what it might be. She made her way towards the garden and returned to where she sat the night before. Where she had told Legolas her true feelings. A wave of sadness swept over her as memories of the event flooded her mind. She sat and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas left Aragorn's office with a sigh of relief. He had accepted and encouraged Legolas to ask his daughter. Legolas smiled as he thought about Tinylia. He walked to his room and searched through his bag for the gift his mother had given him before she left. A ring. He grinned when he found the mithril circle. Placing it in his pocket, he searched for his Vanya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tinylia had fallen asleep on the bench. The warm sun had made her tired and without realizing it, she had lain down and closed her eyes. She dreamt of a wedding, yet she did not know whom it belonged to. She was in a place she did not recognize. Elves with golden hair smiled at her as she walked pass them, bowing their heads and acknowledging her presence. She felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. Before she was able to turn around to see who it was, she was awakened.  
  
"Tinylia..wake up." A voice said to her softly.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She squinted as the sun blurred her vision. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, not yet fully awake. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Legolas.  
  
Legolas chuckled a bit. Tinylia looked adorably beautiful when she awoke. He grinned as she smiled at him.  
  
"It is not very polite to laugh at a woman when she awakes. We are very sensitive you know." Tinylia told him she ran her fingers through her hair attempting to fix it.  
  
Legolas smiled and placed a hand on Tinylia's knee before he sat beside her. "I apologize."  
  
"Why have you wakened me from my slumber? Is dinner being served?" Tinylia asked gently removing Legolas' hand and flattening out her dress.  
  
"No, dinner is not being served..yet. I have come to ask you something very important." Legolas said taking Tinylia's hand in his.  
  
Tinylia looked up at him. Her attention was his. "You have?"  
  
"I have just come from your father's office, I wanted his approval first." He began.  
  
Tinylia looked at Legolas, confusion in her eyes.  
  
Legolas took a dip breath and began his proposal. "You revealed your true feeling for me last evening. I was foolish for not telling you the truth also. But the truth is that I love you also."  
  
Tinylia looked at Legolas in shock. A smile quickly formed on her lips as she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck into a hug. Legolas grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered. "Vanya, will you be my wife?"  
  
Tinylia pulled away from him and watched as Legolas took a silver ring out of his pocket. He held it out to her and smiled. She immediately grinned. "Yes."  
  
Legolas grinned and gently slipped the ring onto Tinylia's finger. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched her husband-to-be. He looked up at her and placed a hand on her cheek. He slowly brought her face towards his and kissed her. His hand trailed to the back of her head and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss. Tinylia wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly parted her lips.  
  
They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Legolas smiled. "I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following year, Legolas and Tinylia were wed in Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen went to the Woodland with the couple and celebrated the event with them.  
  
The Elvenking welcomed Tinylia and her family with open arms.  
  
Legolas and Tinylia had two children: a boy and a girl.  
  
They ruled the Kingdom of Mirkwood for many years until the death of Tinylia. Legolas died along side his wife, because of a broken heart.  
  
~*The End.*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok..that story was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be. But, I am planning on writing another one which will be much better..and hopefully longer! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this and write this. The last chapter was very short and pretty much sucked. I'm sorry the story had to end this way..but if it didn't end now, it might not have ended at all.  
  
You should be seeing more of me soon! Until then..vanya sulie! 


End file.
